Marcus Alexander
Marcus Alexander was a Texas Assassin at the rank of Protege under the jurisdiction of Adam Beckett, the English Mentor. Known for his connections via informants and den locations, he was regarded as a highly valuable Assassin in the Order for his knowledge on the Order's operatives and his overall philosophy. Marcus, having been one of the Animus subjects for the Assassins for Project Bloodline, is one of many people whose genetic memory has been preserved and can be searched through for reviewing purposes, thanks to the revolutionary Data Dump Scanner software recently developed by Abstergo Industries. Early Life Marcus was born to Jonathan and Miranda Alexander, both of whom were informants for the Assassins. Living on a large farm in Kansas, Marcus was raised as a normal boy, as his parents wanted him to live a normal life, but was raised with the philosophy of the Assassins imbedded into him. When Marcus reached the age of 8, he found his father helping a wounded man on their property, and saw the Assassin symbol on the man's clothing. Upon questioning his father on the significance of the symbol, his father opened his world to that of the Assassins, and he was then taught of their ways by his father and mother for his years after that. Joining the Assassins At the age of 19, Marcus was formally inducted into the Assassin Order. The Denver Operation At the age of 20, Marcus was sent to Denver (along with Kendra Hoffman, Nikita White, and Shoji Nakamura) to delve into his ancestral memories, having been tagged by Abstergo as a Target of Interest. Their base of operations was held underground, underneath a nondescript warehouse on the outskirts of Denver. There, he relived the pre-Assassin life of his Italian Renaissance ancestor, Fiorenza Bianchi, who was rumored to have been with Ezio when he entered the Vatican Vault. The group was later ambushed in an Abstergo raid, resulting in the (unconfirmed) deaths of Nikita and Shoji. The Trek From Denver Marcus spent many nights inside a car he'd found belonging to the engineer in his group, Kendra. Quickly, he made his way from Denver down to Odessa, where he stayed with a woman named Heather Clear. During his stay at Heather's home, he was able to make contact with the Assassin Order again, resuming missions and re-networking with his contacts. The Smuggling Situation To be written... The Trek to England To be written... The Compromising in Texas To be written... The London Bombings To be written... The NO_HOPE Ordeal To be written... Rebuilding in Virginia To be written.. Operation Vryheid To be written... Appearance Marcus, in his casual attire, preferred to sport his black hoodie, tan cargo shorts, running shoes, and a simple silver chain necklace. His curly hair was a dark brown color and while he would usually prefer to stay clean-shaven, he rarely had the choice to stay that way while on a mission - leading to his signature stubble. His eyes are a striking golden hazel color, an odd but beautiful product of bifurcation. Personality Marcus was in short, a very kind young man turned cynical. After the project in Denver left him questioning his path and about people, he started to take a very dark turn. Still holding fast to his Assassin beliefs, he treated everyone with respect, but was always ready for something terrible to happen in return for his kind gestures (just in case). That being said, only a handful of Assassins had gained his unfaltering trust -- Kenny and Sanguine being two notable ones. Category:Assassin Members Category:Assassins